


Twos

by Repeat_png



Series: Trust In Me, My Love, And Let Me Mend Your Wings [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffe shop AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Misgendering, Name Abuse, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, None by Sean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Reader Identifies with They/Them Pronouns, Selectively Mute Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toxic Relationship, You guys have a cat named Minx, deadnaming, he's a softie, kinda but also not really - Freeform, pronoun abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: You've given all you can. Slowly, you're running out of steam, and you feel as if there's lead weights on your spirits.You have to leave him - Alex - you're just not sure you can.But maybe there's someone who can help you get your feet back on the ground.
Relationships: Jacksepticeye/You, Sean McLoughlin/You
Series: Trust In Me, My Love, And Let Me Mend Your Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Best Reads KF





	Twos

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly! I'm not sure where this story is going yet - or at all! So bear with me. Got the idea for this from the song "Two" by Sleeping At Last, I highly suggest it!

_I wanna build you up, build you up,_

_'til you're good as new,_

_and maybe one day_

_I'll get around to fixing myself, too_

_-_ Sleeping At Last, "Two"

-

Dusty. 

That's what it was - what it feels like. 

You've been here for far too long - stagnant, waiting. _Wanting._

_But you have it all, do you not?_

_You have **him.** _

_-_

Your eyes flutter open, the sunlight peeking through the split in your curtains and shining on your face. You squint, rolling over with a huff of breath, tugging your blanket up further onto your shoulder. 

Alex's footsteps echo down the hall - loud, dirty, wolf steps - and you close your eyes again. Your bedroom door creaks open. 

There's a grunt, a rush of air, and then it clicks shut. 

Eyelashes fluttering, you let out a sigh. 

-

Another day, another dime. 

To you, the cafe always smelled too strong. 

Busy people, angry voices, impatient tapping. _Strong._

So when it one day smells of nothing at all - you're confused. That is, until _he_ walks in. 

Bright blue eyes, patient smile, chestnut brown hair. _Home._

He orders, leaves, and takes all the warmth with him. 

-

Alex is _angry_. 

You feel it the moment you walk in the door. 

Tight lipped, you kick off your shoes as quietly as possible and tip-toe up the stairs, avoiding all the spots that creak. 

"(NAME)!"

_Not fast enough._

You look up at Alex, standing at the top of the stairs with a scowl on his face. Brows drawn, jaw set, fire eyes. _Anger._

So tangible you can almost taste it. 

There's a blurr, a loud voice, a stinging pain across your jaw, _gone_. 

You don't get much sleep that night. 

-

You've memorized his order. 

Black coffee, one shot (sometimes two - those are only on his dimmer days), two pump vanilla, sometimes none. 

Anything to make him come back. 

Each time he gives you a warm smile, a compliment, and a wave as he walks through the door. 

You look forward to his visits. 

-

One day you come home and catch the smell of perfume. 

_I don't wear perfume._

You know what it means.

You turn back out the door and leave, without saying a word. 

For some reason, you still find yourself in tears. 

You hate yourself for it. 

-

Something has changed, today. 

He introduced himself to you. 

"I'm Seàn."

You look up at him in surprise. He smiles at you. 

Closed mouth, warm, dimpled cheeks. 

You... smile back. 

"What's your name?"

...

You sign your name with one hand, and Seàn's eyes light up in recognition. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, can you hear me?" 

You nod. 

After a moment, he smiles at you again, a soft smile. It relieves you of a stress you didn't know you had. 

He leaves, wave, smile, compliment included, but this time, he leaves a little bit of warmth with you. 

-

You have made a _mistake_. 

-

You don't come to work the next day. 

Or the day after that. 

After nearly three days without seeing you, Seàn grows worried. 

None of your coworker's have seen or heard from you. 

...He doesn't sleep well that night. 

-

"(Name)!" 

Your head jerks up, and you spill a little coffee in surprise. 

You hold up a finger, grabbing a napkin to swiftly clean up your mess before someone else could see. 

"I was so worried! A-are you okay? Where have you been?" 

_He was worried?_

There's a feeling in your chest, soft, warm, foreign. 

You blink at him, before raising a hand, fingers spread, and tapping your thumb twice against your chest. 

There's... something off about you, today. 

Seàn scrutinizes you a little closer, and with a start, notices a faint handprint-shaped bruise on your upper arm, hiding just beneath the short sleeve of your uniform. 

"Are... you sure?"

You shift, nodding your head, before repeating your gesture. 

Seàn nods, hesitantly, and orders his regular. 

You get it to him quickly, missing the way his gaze lingered on your face longer than usual. 

He smiles, and you smile back. 

-

You're tired, today. 

Seàn must notice, because he pulls you aside at work. 

"You can talk to me, you know." 

You smile warmly at him. _"I know."_

"So why don't you?" 

You tilt your head slightly, and a smile ghosts his lips. 

"I know there's something going on, (Name). I've..." He hesitates, before saying softer, "I've seen your bruises." 

You just... look at him. 

He starts to panic a little, 

"Not that I'm going to make you say anything, or tell anyone! But, I'm here for you. 

_I want to help you_." 

It's... something you haven't heard in a long time. 

You blink at him in shock, nervously tugging at your necklace. 

_"I... I don't know if I can tell you."_

"Why not?"

_"It's complicated."_

You keep your gaze on the table, nervousness making your movements jittery. 

There's a warmth on top of your hand, the one on the table, and you look up in surprise. 

Seàn's hand is warm, and you find yourself enjoying it more than you should considering the situation you're in. 

_"I... he hurts me."_

Seàn looks at you in shock, and you flinch. 

Seàn's grip on your hand tightens, but not in an uncomfortable way. 

"Who?" 

You squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back. 

Slowly you... shake your head. 

After a moment, Seàn sighs softly, and for a moment you're worried that you'll feel it again-

 _hot hands, glaring eyes, the crack of your jaw_ -

but it's gone as soon as it came. 

Seàn smiles at you, patient, warm, forgiving, _gentle_. 

The worry fades. 

-

The next day Seán asks something that surprises you. 

"Can I have your number?" 

You blink at him, waiting for him to laugh and brush it off as a joke. 

He doesn't. 

You... nod. 

He grins at you, bright and blinding, eyes sparkling. 

He looks... happy. 

You feel your heart pump harder in your chest. 

You get a message that night. 

Unknown: Hey! It's me:)

(Name): Seán?

Unknown: Yep!

Seán: Thanks for giving me your number by the way. It's nice to make another friend. 

Your lips upturn in the corners. 

(Name): I agree. 

-

A few nights later, you do something you haven't done in a long time. 

"Hello? (Name)?"

"Seàn-" 

You choke on his name, your voice hoarse and raspy from years without use. 

"(Name)? What's going on?" 

You curl your body around the phone, trying to be as quiet as possible when you respond. 

"I-I'm outside," you wheeze, "h-he's angry." 

There's an inhale of breath, sharp like a knife, before Seàn asks you where you are. 

"I'm on my way, stay there." 

"Okay." 

You hang up, pressing yourself against the wall of Seàn's building, your breaths fluttering in your lungs like caged butterflies. 

Footsteps, distant. 

You hold your breath. 

What feels like hours pass, before there's the flick of a light, and Seàn steps outside. 

You nearly barrel into him, and he yelps in surprise, before his arms clamp around you, holding you close. 

He ushers you inside, and you feel the tears cool on your face, filling your heart with guilt as you stand in the entrance to his home. 

The door shuts with a click, and there's the sound of a lock. 

"What happened?"

Seàn's on you instantly - gentle hands, concerned eyes, warm breath. 

Clover, coffee, home. 

You're shaking. So much so that you struggle to sign. 

"Found your number in my phone," You rasp, "Thought I was cheating." 

Seán curses under his breath. 

"Did he hit you?"

You shake your head, and he sighs in relief. 

"You can stay here tonight." 

Your eyes widen, and you shake your head. 

_"I can't do that to you."_

"You aren't doing anything to me, (Name), I'm offering." 

Your eyes flick between his, looking for lies. 

Deep blue pools stare back, and despite the cool color, the look he's giving you makes warmth flood your vains, making you lightheaded. 

You nod. 

_"Okay."_

He smiles at you.

"You're safe here, (Name), I won't let him hurt you anymore."

You tear up, hesitantly reaching for a hug as your bottom lip wobbles.

Seán accepts easily, stepping forward to wrap his arms around you.

You breathe in deeply, shakily, and smile as the smell - _his_ smell - fills your nose. 

"Thank you."

-

It lasted about a week. 

You had warned Seán that Alex would come back - you knew he would. 

But Seán had simply shook his head. 

"You've had to deal with him for this long. I won't let him hurt you again." 

And so you had stayed, borrowing Seán's things until you were sure it was safe to return home. 

You had packed as quickly as you could, scribbled a quick letter, and left. 

You felt guilty about mooching off of Seán, and helped pay for things when he wasn't looking. 

But... you suppose you knew that freedom would only last you so long. 

There's a knock at the door, and you sign to Seán, 

_"I'll get it,"_

before padding to the deep mahogany door that complemented the warm grey walls. 

You open the door, and are met with his eyes.

Immediately, you go rigid. Back straight, eyes down, teeth clenched. _Obedient._

"So you are here, using someone's hospitality for your own benefit." 

You flinch. 

Seán calls out your name. When you don't answer, he steps up behind you, eyeing you with concern. 

"(Name)? Is everything alright?" 

"That's not her name." 

You wince. 

_I'm not a girl._

Seán looks up sharply at the man at the door, a protective hand going to your shoulder. 

You can taste the tension in the atmosphere. 

Thick, suffocating, _threatening._

Your jaw creaks with the weight of your teeth pressed against one another. 

"But then again, you wouldn't know her name, would you?" 

Alex sneers down at you, and you keep your gaze firmly on the floor, your nails digging into the palms of your hands. 

"I'm assuming you're Alex?"

"Yea," he snorts, "Her _boyfriend_ , in case she forgot to mention that." 

_"I'm not a girl,"_

You sign. 

_"And I'm not your partner."_

Alex goes still. 

Seán steps up in front of you, a hand out to his side, and you latch onto him. 

He steers you back indoors, and you keep ahold of him. 

He's _not_ getting hurt because of _your_ mistakes. 

"So what?" 

Alex scoffs,

"We're over? Just like that?"

You nod. 

_"You hurt me."_

"Liar!" 

You shake your head defiantly, refusing to flinch at the sound of his voice. 

Seán slips his hand into yours, and you squeeze. 

"Go ahead, (Name), say everything you wanna say." 

"Her name is (Deadname)."

_"No it isn't. And you did hurt me. You left bruises."_

"You did that yourself! You're clumsy as fuck." 

You shake a little, but the warmth of Seán's hand in your own reassures you. Strengthens you. 

_"You left bruises. And scars."_

"Bullshit!"

_"Not physical,"_ You sign, _"but they're there."_

You can feel the heat of Alex's glare on you. 

_Hot, hot knifes, fire eyes._

You pull Seán closer. 

_"You broke my jaw."_

You flinch as Alex stomps. 

"Lies!" He crows,

"You fucking liar! What bullshit did she tell you?!"

"They." Seán corrects, and you feel gratitude swell inside you. 

_"I broke up with you-"_

"With a LETTER." 

_"And I moved out. You can have whatever I forgot, but..."_

You shake, close your eyes, count to ten. 

_Breathe._

_"I'm not going back. I have Seán now. And he's been better for me than you ever have been."_

Something flashes in Alex's eyes, and time seems to slow. 

His hand rears back, fire in his eyes. 

You shove Seán aside, step forward, close your eyes. 

There's a loud noise, a pop, and then pain. 

It flares, hot like fire, 

hot like knives,

then it crawls along the left side of your face. 

A voice shouts - Seán - there's a loud noise, and then, darkness. 

-

Footsteps patter around the room, and your eyes flutter open. 

There's a smile - _his_ smile - white teeth, dimples, bright eyes. 

You smile back. 

"How are you feeling, love?" 

"I'm okay, thank you Seán." 

He chuckles, sliding into bed - your shared bed - next to you. 

Soft skin, shared warmth, slotted like puzzle pieces. 

He leans against your shoulder, wrapping his arm around your waist. 

Happiness makes your heart warm, your eyes scanning the lines of letters and words with adventure in your veins. 

Seán reads along over your shoulder, and you make sure to wait for his okay before you turn the page. 

Most of the evening passes like this. 

Warmth, shared breaths, heavy eyelids. 

There's a meow, a jingle, and then Minx hops up on the bed. 

He swaggers up to the two of you,

meows,

and promptly settles right in front of your book. 

You huff in amusement, Seán giggling beside you. 

"Attention hog," 

You mumble affectionately, running your hand along his soft black and brown fur. 

Minx meows in response, before purrs rumble your legs. 

You mark your page, set your book to the side, and take Seán's hand in your own. 

He squeezes, and you smile. 

Warmth, clover, fall breezes. 

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending is to your liking! 
> 
> I really enjoyed trying out this writing style, and I hope to do it again sometime soon!  
> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
